Since the Moment I Saw You
by earthtobritt
Summary: Gretel has been married to Ivan for sometime now. When her daughter asks about how they fell in love, they all take a heart warming journey to look into the past. Lots of fluffy goodness. Please read and review! One-Shot


**I dont own Harvest Moon or any of the characters! I only own the story line!**

* * *

"We were sitting by the water when he first told me he loved me." I told my little girl who was obsessed with princesses and fairy tale endings.

"Mommy!"Aaliyah whined,"I want the whole story!"

I laughed and Ivan decided to join us at that moment,"What are my two favorite ladies talking about?" he asked while leaning down to kiss Aaliyah then me.  
Aaliyah took this opportunity to recap every word exchanged in the last ten minutes or so. I, on the other hand,  
took this time to look Ivan over. We had been married for almost five years now, but it seemed like we had just met yesterday. He was tall and slender but still had some muscle tone to his body. He had shaggy light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He always wore his dark purple trench coat and button up shirt under a brown vest, black slacks, knee high white socks, and black buckle shoes. "So mommy was about to tell me about the day you and mommy proclaimed you love for each other!" Aaliyah explained to her father and he shifted his gaze to smile at me.

"Really now? Well, don't let me inturrupt anything." Ivan responded and settled into a chair beside me.

I sighed in defeat ,"Well, it all started one day five years ago..."

* * *

"Hey Ivan! Is something wrong?" I asked as I approached a visably troubled looking Ivan on the bridge leading to the cafe.

He sighed and looked at me sadly,"I scolded Dirk today. I think I was unnessicarily harsh on him. I feel terrible." he explained amd I layed a comforting hand on his arm.

"We all let our temper get the best of us sometimes." I responded, desperate to get the defeated look off of his face.

He smiled his beautiful smile at me,"You're right, Gretel. Everyone loses their temper sometimes." he thanked me in a grateful voice.

He paused for a second,"Gretel... I... No, nevermind." he hesitated.

I puzzled over that for a moment until Ivan's voice broke through my thoughts,"I have an idea! How about we go back to the house and make Dirk's favorite food, Cream Croquetts, as an apology! You can help me!" he exclaimed and grabbed my hand and pulled me to his house.

We were silent for a few minutes and I watched Ivan prepare the ingridiants silently,"Our mom was always a good cook. I want to make sure Dirk gets someone to cook for him like that." Ivan said, just to fill the void of silence. I get up from my spot at the kitchen table and walk up to Ivan and look him in the eyes,"He needs a brother more,  
Ivan" I responded in a quiet voice.

He gasps and thinks for a moment,"Hmm... You think I'm acting more like a parent to Dirk?" he asks in a quiet,  
barely audible voice. "Just a bit." I answered honestly, hoping it wouldn't hurt his feelings.

He walked over to the table so his back was to me and for a moment he was quiet. I was hoping and praying that I hadn't hurt his feelings from my comment. He didn't turn around to look at me, but he did answer me.

"I've always acted like a parent towards Dirk. But he's grown up now. Perhaps what he needs now is a brother, not a parent." he said in a quiet voice. "I think that would be what's best for Dirk." I said, relieved that I didn't hurt his feelings. He was quiet for a few more seconds then he gasped,"He needs someone who is his equal... someone he can share his thoughts and problems with. That's something only a brother can do." Ivan said, turning around and smiling at me.

I nodded my head at him and he went on to say,"Gretel, thank you so muchfor helping me realize this..." he thanked me. "Your welcome, Ivan." I responded with a kind smile and slight blush.

"You're so wise and kind, Gretel. .." he trailed continued sounding embarrassed,"I don't know what I would do without you."

I blushed and helped Ivan finish up Dirk's apology meal. I was about to leave when Ivan stopped me.

"Gretel, would you like to meet me later tonight by the river in front of the hotel at about 8:00?" he asked me in a hopeful voice.

"I would love to." I accepted quickly and we departed until then.

8:00 quickly approached and I saw Ivan in the distance and I waved to him.

"Hey, Gretel." he called to me in a distant voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, growing concerned.

"I just have alot on my mind." he said, trailing off for a second.

I stayed quiet for a moment then he continued,"I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now." he told me in a quiet voice. I gasped,"Which would be what?" I asked hesitantly.

He took my hands in his larger ones,"That I love you, Gretel. I have loved you since the moment I layed eyes on you almost a year ago. Gretel, will you marry me?" he asked hopefully as he pulled out a blue feather from his pocket.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"I exclaimed happily, and Ivan grabbed me and spun me around in then proceeded to kiss me.

A week later we were married and...

* * *

I return back to my surroundings and I realize Aaliyah had long since fallen asleep. Ivan was still intranced in my tale. I brought Aaliyah into her room and layed her down so she could sleep in her bed.  
I return to the main room and Ivan and I both change out of our work clothes and into our pajamas and snuggle into each other in bed. I cuddle against his chest and we both settled into silence.

"You were the best thing that happened to me in a long time." Ivan told me suddenly,"I meant what I said about loving you since the moment I saw you." he told me.

I kissed him gently,"I love you so much, Ivan." I told him and snuggled closer to his chest.

He pulled me closer to his body,"I love you too, Gretel. So much it hurts sometimes, but it's always worth the pain." he told me in a quiet, loving voice.

It was in that position that we finally fell asleep.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Review please! Tell me whatcha think. Tell me if I screwed anything up! Please and thanks!**


End file.
